In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-152,125 official gazette (patent document 1), head-mounted display equipment is disclosed. This equipment captures a composition in front of a user by charge-coupled device camera, interprets sentences or words from image information provided, translates them, and shows them on the display.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2007-280,166 official gazette (patent document 2), an electronic dictionary is disclosed. This electronic dictionary converts words or sentences in the center of a visual field into other forms of words or sentences, and then displays them in the visual field of a user.
In page 160 of instruction manual of mobile phone W31SA (non-patent document 1), “Camera de dictionary” service is described. This “Camera de dictionary” service is the one that an OCR function is added to mobile phone. In addition this mobile phone has a function that retrieves, based on the captured photograph, terms with the OCR and translates the retrieved terms.